empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Snitch Bitch
Snitch Bitch is the name of the song sung by Lucious Lyon and his inmate friend Clyde during their stint in prison. It was first heard in the episode "Without a Country". It was first released on iTunes on September 25, 2015. Lyrics Streets are watching, eyes are on me Closest to me done switched up on me Days are long and, nights are lonely It's better to know cause now I know it and Whoo Sittin' back, reminiscin' Of how I used to get down and dirty wit' ya I pull up on a hot block and come and get ya Wit' a pistol cocked to handle all issues But never would I thought in a million wishes After all we stood for, you would start snitchin' I disregarded lessons that was shared with me Cause I was taught I'm not supposed to trust any It's hard to see the frame when you're in the picture But now the picture's faded, bitch I'm done wit' ya So gon' head, handle ya business And get right, cause I'm comin' to visit Streets are watching, eyes are on me Closest to me done, switched up on me Days are long and, nights are lonely It's better to know it, cause now I know it You ain't nothing but a snitch, bitch Snitchin' ass bitch Snitch bitch, snitching ass bitch And you know it, and you know it And I know it (I know it) And you know I know it (you know I know it) Blood is thicker than water the people say I say people will say whatever you pay em' to say And some will say whatever just to have something to say You done said it, would you please get the hell on the way I'll never trust another single one of y'all Cause trust is just something you just don't get involved Back stabbing bitches get you knocked-off Classified information being passed off They doin' deals, they at the round table Pen and a pad, they making wild statements Forget your allegations and your investigations I knew this day was coming, I'd been patiently waiting Streets are watching, eyes are on me Closest to me done, switched up on me Days are long and, nights are lonely It's better to know it, cause now I know it You ain't nothing but a snitch, bitch Snitchin' ass bitch Snitch bitch, snitchin' ass bitch And you know it, and you know it And I know it (I know it) And you know I know it (you know I know it) Temperature in the hundreds hot as hell at this moment Everything looks suspicious coming around these corners A man wanted, you can play around if you want to Ain't no safety, ain't no holster and my hands is on it Now, I ain't going easy as you think I'm gon' go I'mma lay low for a minute then I'm coming for those That decided to cross the road and roll with the wrong folks Like playing a grand piano but tappin' the wrong notes Whoo! Clyde told me (Keep your eyes open for the jealous hittas) Clyde told me (Keep your head low cause they talking pictures) My partner Cyde told me when they try to convince you they chillin' with you Pay very close attention my hitta! my hitta! my hitta! Snitch Bitch Snitchin' ass bitch Snitch Bitch Snitchin' ass bitch And you know it You know it I know it And you know I know it. You ain't nothing but a snitch bitch Snitch Bitch When they try to convince you they chillin' with you, pay very close attention My hitta, my hitta, my hitta!Category:Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs performed by Lucious Lyon